


The Day of Love

by Wordseeker



Series: Gabenath stories [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff, light Sangreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/pseuds/Wordseeker
Summary: Emilie and Gabriel invite their best human - Nathalie - on the Valentine's ice cream.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643809
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	The Day of Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and could be deepened but... I meant it to be like a flashback we are so in need of.
> 
> I included some hints on my suspicions about Emilie and Adrien, hope you'll notice them 😊

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

A cheerful female voice reached Nathalie's ears. Seconds later she saw no one else than his boss's wife standing up on the doorstep. She glanced at her from above computer's screen and sent her a polite smile.

"Good morning, Mrs Agreste."

"Don't 'miss' me today," Emilie winked to her, which made Nathalie only shake her head and, internally, roll her eyes. "Oh, good morning, my dear!"

In blink of an eye, she was on her husband's chest. He embraced her with one arm and continued sketching with the other. "Good morning, love."

Nathalie couldn't hear all of their chit-chat, but had a first row seat to admire how cute they looked. A perfect match, of that she was sure.

"What is this?" Gabriel finally asked, a bit too loudly, pointing at the package his wife was carrying. They exchanged scheming looks and then slowly walked towards the computer desk and confused Nathalie.

"Well..." excitement was radiating from the blonde woman. "This is for you. From us!"

Occasional gifts stopped surprising Nathalie long ago. It didn't mean she wasn't stunned by the gesture, though. And dear God, what she found in that package was beautiful, pleat neck viscose red blouse with small collar. "I- my goodness! But I have nothing for either of you..."

"Don't even start! The best you can give us is some nice time together, which is happening today RIGHT after you two are finished with work." Emilie explained, making the assistant even more stumped.

"What about your Valentine's date?"

"Well, we had plenty of them," Gabriel enterned the talk and shrugged his arms. "While you spent last three Valentine's with Adrien. Don't you deserve one little exception?"

The Agrestes were unbelievable... Nathalie didn't have a choice but to agree with them.

"Alright, I'm not taking your time anymore. Don't forget to put the blouse on!" mother of the family winked at her again, kissed Gabriel on the cheek and made the attempt to left as fast as she came, when suddenly her knees felt weak and terrible pain started radiating in her head. Gabriel and Nathalie caught her on both sides, then helped her straighten up.

"You should get some rest before we go." Gabriel noticed, visibly worried.

"Maybe you're right..."

The work was finished by the noon. At first o'clock the trio was approaching a famous French ice cream maker named Andre. It was said that his ice cream had magical abilities and whoever ate them together, would be in love forever. Of course, it was only a ridiculous marketing hook, but no one could discredit their taste virtues.

Nathalie had to admit, as strange as it was, that she found walking by Gabriel's side with Emilie on his other quite pleasant. If only she stopped making the jokes about...

"... I'd consider sharing him for-"

"Emilie!" both her companions exclaimed.

"What? You two never let me finish this joke." the blonde woman rolled her eyes, but a second later all of them laughed freely. It was just how she was like.

Finally, they reached the Andre's booth when Nathalie's phone buzzed.

"Adrien just finished his fencing training." she announced.

"Alright, I'm glad he's following the sched-"

"I have to go to him now!!!"

Gabriel jumped and Nathalie almost dropped her phone when they heard Emilie's sudden whining. The man put a hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Emilie, my love, Adrien is in safe hands with his bodyguard and we came here to take a break from him and enjoy time together. It was your idea..." he admitted in hope she would see her behavior was impolite. But she didn't listen.

"No! I need to be with him! You two can stay here as long as you want, I'm coming home!" she was almost running like her child's life was in danger.

Gabriel sent his assistant apologizing look. Even though she was used to Emilie's sudden outbursts, he still felt embarrassed. "Let's at least eat the ice cream, shall we?"

Nathalie only nodded.

"Don't you think your ice cream looks like you?" Gabriel pointed at the dessert in Nathalie's hands.

"Black and red is correct, but what about the blue one?"

"Eyes?"

"Fair enough." the woman nodded when she took a piece. "Your, on the other hand, looks nothing like you. Maybe the vanilla, but the red is all out of place."

"It's strawberry flavor, so I'm far from complaining. Wish Emilie tasted them too..." his voice toned down. She had always been unpredictable and as much as he loved her, he sometimes wished he could blame it on the Peacock Miraculous. Oh, that damn brooch...

"You can't blame her for being worried. Adrien is growing up and she... you know." Nathalie didn't even want to finish her thought. Gabriel was incredibly sentitive in regards of Emilie's condition, because it was only getting worse and they still hadn't found the cure.

"But he's also my child." Gabriel sighted. "And she doesn't let anyone to be near him. I don't even know how to talk with him without her! Soon he'll start noticing girls and then what? Emilie will handle the talks?"

"Mind me honesty, but I don't think Emilie will let him 'notice the girls' at all, like you said." Nathalie tried to be equally polite and honest in her answers. Gabriel was her employer, but he and his wife were also her friends... sometimes crossing the border was way too easy. Luckily for her, Gabriel laughed at her words.

"Don't tell her that if you want her to stay alive."

Nathalie chuckled and Gabriel's cheeks turned red.

"I didn't mean- well, I shouldn't be joking like this." he let out another deep breath. "It's just... it's been so long and we still haven't found the cure. I'm starting to lose hope, Nathalie." he admitted, his voice cracking.

"Listen," she looked deep into his eyes. "I know nothing about marriage, but I know your love is stronger than everything, and this is your advantage. You'll find the cure and then... the rest will be taken care of."

"And one day we will tell Adrien the truth, hopefully." Gabriel leaned back on the bench they were stitting at. He closed his eyes, enjoying the last sun streaks on his face, unaware that he was watched by Nathalie. She wondered how it happened that she had never found something like him and Emilie had. Not the secrets, just... they stood by one another so faithfully. They had their flaws, of course, but in her eyes they were perfect. They were better than her own parents, anyway.

"I just want this to be over, it's not that much, is it?" he looked at his faithful friend, searching for answers he so desperately needed.

"Of course not. And it will be over. Everything's going to be perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for tricking you into fluff, it's just the Agrestes are painful case 💔


End file.
